I found you, my soulmate
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Everyday after school, Shouyou would walk past an alley, always hearing those pityful mews but he could never bring himself to look cause he knew, once he did, he would bring the kitten home with him. What Shouyou didn't know, is that this cat was someone he knew very well


_**Everyday after school, Shouyou would walk past an alley, always hearing those pityful mews but he could never bring himself to look cause he knew, once he did, he would bring the kitten home with him.**_

 _ **What Shouyou didn't know, is that this cat was someone he knew very well**_

Shouyou sighed to himself, opening his umbrella.

"Ofcourse it had to pour today" walking away from the school he headed straight home, when he neared the alley he bit his lip 'would it still be there?'

The moment he heard that same mew again he walked into the alley, looking around he spotted a box behind some trashcans.

"Where are you?" Shouyou crouched down, opening the box, he gasped seeing a black cat inside "You're so pretty" carefully picking up the cat while trying to hold his umbrella he held the cat close to his chest

The cat started to struggle for a few seconds before settling down. Shouyou laughed at the expression on the cats face

"It looks like you're glaring at me. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to take you home with me, how does that sound?"

The cat looked up at Shouyou, curiously 'I need to go before morning comes'

"This is where I live, you can stay here as long as you want" Shouyou opened the door, not bothering to call out, knowing his parents were still at work and Natsu was probably with one of her friends again

Shouyou gasped as the cat scratched his arm and jumped onto the ground

"You didn't have to scratch me you know" Shouyou glared at the cat who just stared back at him and before Shouyou knew it the cat bolted up the stairs

Sighing Shouyou followed the cat, laughing as it scratched at his bedroom door

"How did you know that's my room?" opening the door the cat bolted inside, jumping on Shouyou's bed

Taking out his phone, Shouyou checked if he got any calls or texts from his friend, Kageyama

"Is he still not home? Bakeyama" Shouyou pouted, looking at the cat who started to hiss "Right? He's so mean, he's so bad at calling or texting me"

Shouyou let himself fall on the bed, closing his eyes

'I would call you if I could, dumbass' Kageyama looked at Shouyou, shocked the hear the next part

"I have liked him for a long time you know...it always pisses me off when girls confess to him, makes me want to hurt them" Shouyou grumbled "Why am I even telling this to a cat?" sitting up straight he stretched "I'm going to take a bath, stay right here ok?"

Tobio stared after Shouyou as the red head left the room

'he likes me? Why the hell didn't he say anything?' Tobio curled up on the bed, deciding to sleep now so he could get up early to leave before Shouyou would find out.

When Shouyou stepped back into his room he saw the cat laying on his pillow, smiling softly Shouyou lay down next to it

"I was thinking...maybe I should tell Kageyama how I feel. What if another girl confesses and he accepts it?" he yawned and quickly fell asleep, dreaming about Kageyama

When morning came, Kageyama cursed himself. Laying there, completely naked with Shouyou's arms wrapped around his waist. How was he going to explain this? His ears and tail were still showing as well

Shouyou began to stir, snuggling against Kageyama

"H-Hinata..." Tobio carefully tried to remove Shouyou's arms from his waist only in resulting in waking the boy

Shouyou stared sleepily, patting his hand on Kageyama's chest

"Oh my god!" Shouyou sat up straight, staring wide eyed at Kageyama "What are you doing here!? Did you sneak into my room!? Why the hell are you na-" Kageyama covered his mouth

"Stop yelling! I can explain" Tobio's face turned red when Shouyou looked down

Shouyou's face turned red as well, his eyes squeezed shut 'what is he doing here? What is going on? Did I just see ears?'

When Tobio was somewhat dressed he started to explain everything to Shouyou

"I'm not sure why I'm like this, I have been like this since I was born. The reason I always disappear after school is that as soon as it gets dark I turn into a cat and when it gets light outside I turn back into a human" Tobio looked at Shouyou, who was staring at his ears

"So...you can never go out in the evening? Do you ever go home?" Shouyou looked at him, his fingers twitching to touch those ears. He was surprised, a bit freaked out but he also found this really interesting.

"All my stuff lays in that box, which you didn't take with you!" Tobio sighed, crossing his arms

"Is there any way you can stop this? I mean, the whole turning into a cat thing at night?" Shouyou scooted a little closer, poking Tobio's tail, giggling as it moved away from him

"My parents said that if I found the right person or as they say my "soulmate" and..." Tobio started blushing, his ears flat on his head

"And what? Kageyama? Why is your face red?" Shouyou squeezed Tobio's cheeks only for Tobio to swat his hands away

"If I mate...with my soulmate the curse will lift. But I would be able to keep my tail and ea- wait what are you doing?" Tobio raised his arms awkwardly as Shouyou wrapped his around Tobio's waist, laying his head against his chest

"Why are you calling this a curse? I think it's cool" Shouyou pouted "I want them as well, would be so cool to scare people" Shouyou laughed softly

"You're so weird" Tobio should be used to Shouyou being so clingy but normally he wore clothes when he did, now Tobio only sat there in his boxers, Shouyou's boxers...

"Any idea who your soulmate might be? Maybe it's one of those girls you rejected" Shouyou joked. But deep down he hoped it wasn't any of them, he hoped it would be him

"The reason I reject them is because they are not my soulmate. Actually, I have known who it is for awhile now" Tobio looked down to see Shouyou look up at him with his big eyes

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" Shouyou tilted his head frowning, he was jealous. Whoever got to be with Tobio was extremely lucky

"Because I don't want them to force to do the one thing that will free me from this" Tobio didn't know who closed the distance between them, but feeling those soft lips against his own made his heart beat even faster

Tobio gently lay Shouyou down on his back, hovering above him, looking into brown eyes

"M-mating? T-thats having sex, right?" Shouyou panted lightly, a little dazed from the kiss

Tobio chuckled a little, cheeks flushed, he nodded slowly

"Yes, sex..." Tobio bit his lip

"Am I your soulmate? Is that why you kissed me just now?" Shouyou's face slowly turned red "A-are we go-"

"No!" Tobio sighed, sitting up "I mean, I don't want to do anything you don't want too. I also don't want you to do this just so you can help me" he looked at Shouyou "I love you, Shouyou, not because you're my soulmate but because you're you"

Shouyou thought his heart would stop so he curled up and covering his face with his hands

"Sh-Shouyou? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" Tobio carefully pulled Shouyou's hands from his face

"Y-you called me Shouyou...you said you loved me..." Shouyou had his eyes closed

Chuckling, Tobio lay down, pulling Shouyou against his chest

"I do love you, I found you annoying when we first met and you can still be annoying but I still love you nonetheless" Tobio kissed Shouyou's forehead as the boy opened his eyes

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that" Shouyou smiled widely "I...also wouldn't mind to..ma-mate with you"

Tobio stared at his mate with wide eyes, he closed them taking a deep breath

"If you're ready? It will hurt, you know that, right?" Tobio tangled his fingers in bright red hair "But I will be gentle, I don't want to hurt you too much"

"It's ok, if it's you then I can take the pain" Shouyou took Tobio's hand in his, kissing the palm of his hand "I trust you"

Nodding, Tobio slowly lifted Shouyou's shirt, pulling it over his head. Wrapping his arms around Tobio's neck, he pulled the cat boy down to kiss him softly, preparing himself for what's to come

 _Next day_

Shouyou and Tobio both walked towards the school, well, Shouyou was limping instead of walking, making Tobio chuckle

"Sh-shut up, Bakeyama! You said you would be gentle!" Shouyou puffed his cheeks "But...you didn't turn back..." he smiled shyly, keeping his head down "So that means I really am your mate"

"Yes, you are" Tobio wrapped an arm around his boyfriends waist "I'm sorry though, I tried but I couldn't control myself. I will be more gentle next time"

"Next time!?" Shouyou thought he would faint, he clung onto Tobio arms who just laughed at him "When exactly did you know it was me anyway?"

"The first time you touched me, 2 years ago" Tobio stumbled back as Shouyou pushed him

"2 years and you only now act upon it!?" Shouyou whined "Why didn't you say anything sooner? For 2 years I've been in love with you and panicking every time someone would confess to you" looking up he glared at Tobio "You better not leave me now! You're responsible for this" he pointed at his butt

Tobio held his hands up but couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, his boyfriend was just too precious and too adorable

"Ok ok I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Tobio cupped Shouyou's face, kissing him softly

Shouyou quickly forgot what he was mad about and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tobio's neck, tangling his fingers in black hair.

Tobio smiled into the kiss. He had found his mate, it took him awhile to confess but it was better then not telling him anything.

He knew his secret would be save with Shouyou.

Shouyou on the other hand couldn't be happier, he was mad at his boyfriend for not telling him sooner but the past is the past and all that matters is what happens in the future

Their future


End file.
